Our love story
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Una pequeña historia de como amar a un tipo frío y divertido


Our Love story

Estaba esperando en la estación de trenes, hacia mucho frío y anunciaron una pequeña tormenta pero no importaba por que hoy era el día en que íbamos a salir. Después de tanto insistir, había conseguido que él aceptara ir conmigo, aunque ya se estaba tardando. No iba tan arreglada, solo con una falda, blusa y un abrigo… aunque mis manos se congelaban y mis labios se iban poniendo de otro color, seguía de pie y con una sonrisa. Saque el espejo para ver mi rostro, no quería lucir cansada y sin embargo me estaba ganando la desesperanza, quizás él no iba venir después de todo. Con menos esperanzas ya no quise aguardar mas, así que me retire de la parada para ir a casa, tenía la amargura de la derrota en mis ojos y la tristeza en el corazón.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, me jalaron y solo le pegue al tipo que me sostenía mi cuerpo, ya que la sombra de su porte me cubrió casi enseguida y como no, si entre tanto hombre alto, una pequeña mujer como yo era blanco fácil para cualquiera.

- ¡Déjeme!..- le exigí en ingles, ya que mi coreano no era muy bueno.-

- soy yo…- la vos era familiar, y cuando lo mire a los ojos casi morí de la vergüenza, era él-

- lo siento… pero ya me iba…- era una mujer con algo de orgullo después de todo, podía esperar por él pero no aguantar tanto, ¿estaba enamorada de ese hombre o solo de su imagen?... al parecer él me hacía pensar con solo una neurona.

- me quede dormido… pero ya estoy aquí…- su excusa no era buena pero mi corazón se volvió loco al cruzar mis ojos con los de él y sacarle una sonrisa. Se veía tan genial como siempre. Con esas ropas negras y simples, un sombrero y las gafas que ocultaban poco quien era, ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme justo en él?, habiendo tantos hombres… solo en él.-

- si no querías venir me lo hubieras dicho…- le dije en respuesta. Era un poco altanera pero había esperado por casi media hora, mis dedos, mis labios y mis piernas estaban entumecidas – dejémoslo para otro día, tengo algo de frío y tú estás cansado… además ya no estoy de ánimos- dije con un suspiro apartando la mirada, ya que si seguía mirándolo lo iba a perdonar, maldito corazón que me impulsaba a correr hacia el fuego en vez de escapar.-

- no… no quiero, vamos a beber algo para que te abrigues...- me empujo con su mano hacia la dirección contraria, salimos de la estación a la calle en unos cuantos pasos y afuera hacia más frío, mis mejillas se sentía quemantes y también mi orgullo… ¿Por qué no me negué?, de todas maneras había una chispita de alegría que me recorría el cuerpo, lo sentía tras de mí, su calor y su mirada pegándome en la espalda, estaba nerviosa.

- ¿A dónde vamos?..- le dije después de caminar dos cuadras, nos íbamos metiendo a un barrio algo apartado y callado, no parecía muy frecuentado.-

- un lugar que visitaba cuando estaba joven...- su coreano era tan perfecto y había palabras que no entendía pero en sí, podía comprender la frase. Me sonrió travieso y tuve que desviar la mirada para seguir seria y mostrando un poco de molestia por el tiempo de espera.-

- esta algo callado…- sentí su risa y debió ser por mi coreano, siempre era así… le di un empujón para que dejara de burlarse, me había costado mucho aprenderlo-

- ¿Por qué me empujas?..- me pregunto deteniéndome del hombro como siempre, esa maldita manía suya de sujetarme cada vez que deseaba.-

- porque te burlas de mí… – le dije pero solo arrancarle más risas de su parte. No estaba bromeando, no quería sentirme como una idiota, haciendo el papel de tonta y esperándolo hasta que él se decidiera. Quizás esta era una señal para desistir.-

- eso siempre lo hago, ven entremos…- me dijo guiándome con su mano en mi hombro, parecía que era un monito de juguete. Era una de esas tiendas que servían soju, nunca había ido a una me parecía que el licor era muy fuerte.-

- ¿venias aquí cuando eras joven?…- dije al ver muchos chicos bebiendo, casi no habían mujeres.-

- si, después de la escuela…- me dijo y sonrío sentándose en una mesa lejana, yo lo seguí sentándome frente a él, desabroche mi abrigo a pesar de tener frío porque me era más cómodo de esa forma.-

- ¿y cómo despertabas al día siguiente?…- ya no bebía en la escuela, comencé a hacerlo cuando entre a la universidad y nunca en exceso.-

- con dolor de cabeza…- su respuesta me hizo reír y el levanto los la mano indicando dos con los dedos. Al ratito nos trajeron dos botellitas traslucidas y sus respectivos vasos, lo cuales mire raro… ¿íbamos a beber los dos?.-

- no soy buena bebedora…- le dije algo asustada, con los años iba aumentado mi incapacidad para beber y al revés de las personas no me volvía más divertida, era más seria.-

- pero yo sí, esto te sacara el frío..- me dijo sirviendo mi vaso y ofreciéndolo, lo tome con confianza y lo bebí de una sola vez, ¡ah!… parecía que me quemaba la garganta, tosí un poco al final, y eso lo hizo reír aun mas.- ¿esta bueno?..- me pregunto sirviendo otro y negué con la cabeza.-

- quema… es muy fuerte…- le dije aun tosiendo y él me ofreció otro trago mas, negué con la cabeza más rápido pero me insistió mientras él iba a la mitad de su botella.-

No tuve muchas alternativas, en esos lugares la bebida era lo principal y no la comida, yo solo había tomado el almuerzo y con los vasos de licores encima mi cabeza y mis dedos empezaron a sentir el efecto.

No sé como salimos, perdí un poco la noción cuando la botella quedo a la mitad, solo sé que estaba muy feliz cosa rara… entonces el apretón de su mano me recordó la felicidad, íbamos tomados de la mano por la calle sonriendo y hablando de cosas que apenas entendíamos ya que me confundía hablando coreano, ingles y español, además no entendía bien lo que me decia.

Yo pensé que iríamos a ver una película y después a comer algo pero todo se distorsiono con la espera, en vez de eso termine algo ebria y sentados en un parque apoyados el uno con el otro, sonriendo y mirando el cielo hablando de lo mal bebedora que era. Él sin duda no estaba tan afectado como yo pero me hacía sentir bien al fingir un poco, me quede mirándolo y le dije algo muy estupido… que me gustaba, aunque lo dije en español para que no me entendiera pero aun así sentí que él lo entendió porque apenas termine la frase él se acerco a besarme, fue algo bruto y fuerte pero me encanto sentir que me jalaba hacia él. Duro segundos y yo misma lo detuve, me levante del asiento y estire mi abrigo apartando el beso de nuestra conversación, pero él parecía algo más dispuesto a seguir con ese rumbo y yo no era tan fuerte como para negarme, por eso mismo comencé a caminar sola para alejarme de él.

Gracias a mi movimiento no seguimos con el romance y los dos nos fuimos caminando lado a lado en silencio, un poco retraídos, quizás por mi comportamiento… pero es que no podía verlo de nuevo, me ilusionaría mirarlo a los ojos y si pasaba a más… no sabía que haría, aunque tenía claro que no iba resistirme, lo que sentía era más grande que mi voluntad. Llegue a mi departamento y le sonreí despidiéndome con la mano, pero en cuanto me miro… me dio un toque eléctrico, me acerque y tome su mano.

- me gustas mucho y no quiero arruinarlo… prefiero que seamos amigos y divertirnos juntos- le dije en español lo primero y cambiando a mi mal coreano para que él entendiera.-

- mi gustas…- me respondió en español cosa que me sorprendió y lo noto por la risa que soltó.-

Tomando mí rostro besándome con más ternura y algo de sentimientos, me quede quieta disfrutando del momento y esperando que jamás terminara. Solté un suspiro cuando termino y me fui sin decirle nada. Eso se terminaría aquí y solo quedaría como un lindo recuerdo, no iba a insistir en algo que no tenia pie ni cabeza, él y yo no estábamos para eso… nosotros debíamos ser solo amigos.

Al otro día fui a trabajar como siempre y muy feliz, sabía que iba a encontrarme nuevamente con él, pero no importaba ya sabía cómo actuar frente a él. Mi día estuvo ocupado y en todo el tiempo no lo ví pero no estaba preocupada, era mejor de esa forma, me fui a la oficina a recoger algunas cosas y después a mi casillero a buscar una bufanda porque hacía frío, incluso dentro del estudio. Parecía que estaba atorado con algo por qué jalaba y no me dejaba abrirlo, pero finalmente lo abrí y cayeron muchas grullas de papel… eran 30 o quizás más, me arrodille a recogerlas sonriendo como una estúpida. Las junte todas y las guarde dentro de mis bolsillos, pero había algo mas en el casillero… una pequeña nota

-Me Gustas…

¡Que idiota! pensé y mis ojos se humedecieron, ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo?... era simplemente un estupido con una actitud fría, pero con estas cosas me derretía el corazón, solo porque yo era una idiota que se ilusionaba con sus gestos de afecto. Repase mis ojos y sorbí mi nariz, no era el lugar para ponerse sentimental… además no podía ceder así de fácil, no… mire la nota con más detención y gire el papel.

-tonta...

Fue la segunda nota la que me dejo volver a la realidad. Cerré el casillero y fruncí los labios, contuve la risa y las emociones porque él estaba mirándome desde la entrada. Con mucho orgullo y tratando de ignorarlo pase a su lado y me detuve a su lado mirándolo.

-idiota…

Le dije y metí la nota dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta sonriéndome. No sé que iba a pasar entre los dos pero como fueran a pasar las cosas yo no deseaba alejarme de él, y al parecer él tampoco deseaba tenerme lejos. Camine con el rostro en alto, ni siquiera gire a verlo o iba a saber lo mucho que lo amaba.

-¿salimos el sábado?...

Me pregunto y me detuve sorprendida. Me quede unos segundos en blanco y luego de pensarlo lo mire sobre el hombro.

-estaré ocupada…-

Le dije mientras me reía y frenaba mis risas, hubiera dado todo por ver su rostro cuando le dije eso. Sentí su risa y supe que no estaba molesto, entonces otra vez estábamos en el aire, ¿Qué éramos?... solo dos personas que se querían y no se lo decían.


End file.
